(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hot press device and a method of hot pressing a membrane-electrode assembly (MEA) including an electrolyte membrane, an electrode, and a sub-gasket.
(b) Description of the Related Art
It is known that a fuel cell generates electricity through an electrochemical reaction of hydrogen and oxygen. A fuel cell can consistently generate electricity by being supplied with chemical reactants from the outside without a separate charging process.
A fuel cell may be constructed such that separators (separating plates or bipolar plates) are disposed at both sides of a membrane-electrode assembly (MEA) interposed between the separators.
Here, the membrane-electrode assembly has an anode layer formed on one surface of the electrolyte membrane, and a cathode layer formed on the other surface of the electrolyte membrane, and the electrolyte membrane is disposed between the anode layer and the cathode layer. Further, the membrane-electrode assembly has a sub-gasket which opens the anode layer and the cathode layer and is bonded to both edge portions of the electrolyte membrane.
An automated system, which automatically implements the entire process from a process of bonding the membrane-electrode assembly made in the form of a roll to a pinching process, has been disclosed. In particular, the membrane-electrode assembly may be loaded to a bonding press, and the bonding press bonds the electrolyte membrane and the electrode at a high temperature and under high pressure.
Meanwhile, the membrane-electrode assembly in the form of a single long roll undergoes a hot press process. However, a distance between the membrane-electrode assemblies on the single roll varies, and as a result, precision of the hot press process may deteriorate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.